


Remembering

by That_One_Curly_Haired_Fangirl



Series: Heaven Roadhouse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Heaven, Heaven Roadhouse, Pining Castiel, Pre-Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Curly_Haired_Fangirl/pseuds/That_One_Curly_Haired_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel finds the Heaven Roadhouse. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Set between seasons 5 and 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering

**Author's Note:**

> Like the summary says, this is set between seasons 5 and 6. More specifically, it takes place right after Cas' initial confrontation with Raphael (when Raphael asks him to submit then beats him up for saying no).
> 
> This one might be the least fluffy of the group.

Mary Winchester remembers always telling her eldest son that angels were watching over him. She remembers it being the last thing she said to him before she died. But despite telling Dean that nightly, she never was quite sure why she did it. She had been a hunter. She knew that angels didn’t exist. Or at the very least, she thought so until certain memories came back to her once she reached Heaven. Remembering everything that Michael had erased was an odd experience to say the least, but she dealt with it. And it seems like she had been right about angels watching her family, even if it was far less benevolent than she imagined. 

But there was one angel in particular who seemed to be watching over Dean in a way that was different. Rather than just seeing him as a pawn like the others did, this one saw him as a person to be valued and protected. He actually watched over Dean in a way that Mary would have approved of when she tucked her son in at night.

Mary was looking forward to finally meeting Castiel. She’d heard about him from the Ellen and Jo, but there was only so much they could tell her because they hadn’t met him for very long before they died. Still, she was glad her boys had someone to look out for them. 

She was there when Castiel finally appeared in the Roadhouse. It wasn’t very crowded then, just Ellen, Jo, Pamela, and her. Despite them technically being in his heaven, Ash wasn’t there. He was busy exploring elsewhere, seeing if he could find anyone else they knew. Everyone paused when Castiel stumbled in, looking very confused. No one moved for a moment, then Jo shouted “Cas!”and ran over to see him followed by Ellen.

He greeted them and looked curiously around the room. “I came when I heard there was something wrong. Your heavens were empty and I was concerned that Raphael…” He trailed off and shook his head. “Never mind. I should be going.”

“Aww, c’mon Cas.” Jo grabbed him and tried to pull him further into the bar. “It won’t kill you to stay for a drink.”

Ellen nodded. “Sit down, Castiel.”

“Wait a minute.” Pamela swung around in her seat, looking incredulous. “Castiel?! As in the angel that blinded me?”

He looked a little ashamed. “That was me. I did try to warn you though.”

“That you did.” Pamela sullenly turned back to her beer.

Mary decided to step forward then. “Hi, I’m Mary.” She stuck out her hand.

He tilted his head at her. “Sam and Dean’s mother.” He shook her hand. “It’s very nice to meet you.”

“You too.” Mary smiled.

“So.” Everyone turned back to Jo. “How did the apocalypse turn out? I don’t remember much past the hellhounds but if you’re up here again it couldn’t have gone too badly.”

“It went terribly for a while. At the end Sam said yes, Bobby died, I died, and Dean nearly died.” Cas nervously looked around at their expressions of shock and horror for a moment before continuing. “We all lived though. Should I go back a bit?”

“Yes you should.” Pamela drew all of their attention. “When I got stabbed by a demon we were trying to prevent the apocalypse. What happened?”

Ellen shrugged then gestured between her and Jo. “We died fighting hellhounds during the apocalypse.”

“Wow.” Everyone turned to Mary. “I got killed by a demon too, but there was nothing apocalyptic then. He was after Sam, then I was on fire, then I was a ghost for like 20 years.” She paused to think. “I did see the boys again. They were hunting, Sam was psychic, and I saved them from a poltergeist.”

“Wait.” Everyone looked at Ash, who had just arrived. “You died in a fire? Is that why the boys had me look up house fires in ’83?”

Castiel sighed. “It appears there is a lot to explain.”

__________

It took a while, but the whole story was told with everyone adding the bits they knew. Cas was able to fill in most of the gaps both from being an angel and because he’d spent the most time with the boys lately. 

“So.” Mary sat next to Cas, everyone else having already dispersed when the story ended. “You said that Dean went to live with Lisa and that Sam got out of hell, but how are they doing? Are they happy?”

Castiel paused for a moment. “I believe so. Sam found your relatives on Earth and is with them, and Dean is settling into a normal life.”

“Good.” Mary took a sip of her beer, carefully thinking about what she was about to say. “You know, I didn’t want the boys to hunt.”

“Really?” Castiel’s head tilted again.

“Yep.” Mary looked over at him briefly before going back to her beer. “I got together with John in part because he wasn’t a hunter. And apparently because of cupids.” She was still uncomfortable thinking about how her life had been meddled with. “Course that whole normal life thing backfired when John raised them to hunt after I died, but I guess now I can be happy if they’re happy. So.” She turned to the angel, giving him a serious look. “Are they?” 

“Yes.” Castiel looked solemn, then uncomfortable for a moment. “I have to go.” 

__________

After briefly telling Rachel that he had business to attend to on Earth (which she hadn’t seemed happy about), he flew down his oft traveled path to Lisa Braeden’s house. Today Dean was raking leaves. Even if he never spoke to his friend, Castiel found it reassuring to see that he was unharmed and living a normal life. Plus, seeing Dean able to enjoy the “apple pie life” as he called it reminded Castiel why he had to fight his brother; he wanted Dean to never have to experience the apocalypse again. Even if Castiel knew he wouldn’t be able to take on Raphael alone, he didn’t want to drag Dean into this. Not again. This peaceful life Dean now had was what Mary wanted for her sons, and even if Castiel had some concerns about Sam, he was going to let Dean have this no matter what. The hunter had given so much; Cas couldn’t ask him to give more. Dean deserved to be happy, even if it wasn't with Cas.

The angel tensed when he sensed a demon approaching. Even if Castiel would never let his friend know he was here, he wouldn’t let anything harm Dean. Castiel turned around and saw none other than Crowley. A quick scan of the demon’s thoughts made it seem like he was here to offer something; Castiel was wary but he knew whatever Crowley had planned would be better than making Dean give this up. Castiel decided to hear him out.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those fics that ended up more painful than I initially intended. Most of this series is fluff and this wasn't going to be any different. It was just going to have Cas visiting the Roadhouse and meeting people, but then I thought of setting it before season 6 and this happened. 
> 
> Anyways if you're interested in reading more of my stuff, feel free to check out my account here. I'll probably have something else new up later this week. And if you enjoyed this fic, feel free to let me know by kudoing, commenting, bookmarking, or telling me on [tumblr](http://that-one-curly-haired-chick.tumblr.com/).


End file.
